


A Warrior's Ghosts - Old Wounds

by RedWryvernWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Discussions on past relationships, Felix's lasting manipulation on Locus, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Suicide, Mercenaries, Post Season 13, Set between RVB13 & RVB15, Thoughts of Suicide, Unrequited Love, mention of amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWryvernWrites/pseuds/RedWryvernWrites
Summary: After being seriously injured by a strange alien bounty hunter in a black and yellow locus helmet, Locus seeks out a doctor who happens to be an old friend.Whether or not she has him instantly shot the second he appears on her doorstep is up for debate, however.Set after RVB13 and before RVB15.





	A Warrior's Ghosts - Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in years. It's a little rusty. Forgive this mortal's soul if its tardy.
> 
> Mentions of suicide, death, injury and Felix in general being a real douche, even in death.
> 
> This is a prequel to my comic series: A Warrior's Ghosts -- https://awarriorsghostsrvb.tumblr.com/

Samuel Ortez has always been aware that he wasn't the only soldier that wore the Locus helmet.

Uncommon the helmet certainly was, only bestowed upon tactical operation soldiers and stealth operatives, but there was a few usually found in every battalion towards the end of the Human-Covenant War.

He wasn't aware of any other mercenaries or Bounty Hunters that used the helmet though. Especially not ones with advanced alien forged armour.

The jet black and yellow warrior had taken his paranoid self by surprise.

For a brief second, he had instantly thought of the Freelancer, Agent Washington. But then he realised that the armour was too dark, more angled, and then the warrior raised its head to look at him.

A brilliant yellow diagonal cross stared back at him, burning itself into his eyes. It was almost haunting him, mocking him in a way.

The armour itself was strange and had floating alien relics that seemed to be tethered to it by an invisible force. The yellow seemed to glow against the black and the angles and cuts in the metal seemed to project only aggression.

Locus, if he could even call himself that in the presence of another Locus armoured soldier, resisted the urge to run from this unknown aggressor.

He needed to get his head together, to study this new assailants technique but there seemed to be no time for that as the floating relics moved away from the armour in sync and a dark glow radiated from the back of the… human?

Locus watched in curiosity and horror as the enemy stepped back, enveloped in dark shadows and suddenly vanished leaving nothing but a ball of pulsing black energy that faded to nothing.

A sharp tingle alerted him to the rip in space beside him and he flinched back just as black clawed armoured hands grabbed at his throat.

The Wasp like Warrior was on him suddenly, relentlessly attacking him with a glowing segmented sword that Locus had not even seen the warrior pull.

It swiped at him almost blindly but Locus managed to block every strike. He grunted with the effort and tried to push against the warrior, catching its sword with his own key.

The act of pulling out the Great Key of Chorus and activating it seemed to only make the warrior angrier and it threw all its weight against Locus surprising him with its strength.

It pushed against him, driving him back, the creature or whatever it was making inhuman growls and snarls.

“What do you want from me?” Locus grunted with the struggle as he tried to push back and not allow himself to be cornered.

The Wasp Warrior only gave a deep guttural reply and gave Locus a shove, pushing him away and attempted to swing and chop at the soldier but missed as Locus drove under and grabbed the warrior by the legs sending them crashing to the ground with a loud snarl and cursing in a language that Locus didn’t understand.

He pinned the warrior for a brief moment but in a lapse of judgement he underestimated the strange warrior’s strength and suddenly found himself with the warriors' legs around his waist and thrown onto his back, his armour audibly creaking in response to the force.

He tried to free himself but the warrior’s iron hold and strength were almost overwhelming.

He’d only come to this planet to check in on a few old associates. He’d never have expected a mercenary or bounty hunter to attack him so openly in a hugely populated city.

He saw a weakness in the warrior’s hold and within seconds, drawn one of his knives and plunged it into the gap in the armour on his attacker's leg. The Warrior gave a shrill screech of pain and suddenly released its grip on him.

Locus immediately tried to pull himself but not before the warrior slammed a closed fist down heavily on his head.

Dazed, Locus kicked himself free of the Black and Yellow Warrior before activating his camo and retreating a safe distance away, the warrior staggered towards his last location clearly injured from the knife wound.

Locus half collapsed against one of the old tin sheds that littered the place where he had landed his stolen pelican. He did not release his active camo but was sure that this strange alien warrior could track him despite that.

 He shook his head, his thoughts clouded from the steady pain the resulted from that colossal hit. He breathed shakily before looking at the ancient metal artifact he was still holding.  

 

_Santa._

 

His mind called to that ridiculously named alien AI’s fragment sitting at the base of his helmet. The AI thankfully did not manifest itself before him, somehow sensing Locus’ predicament, but did respond when called upon.

 

_Ortez._

 

He still felt uncomfortable with the Sangheli AI referring to him by his birthname but he supposed that an ancient AI couldn’t give a damn about a tiny short-lived humans feelings. He also suspected that Santa was still not completely sure about Locus being the one who picked up the sword.

Although they both had a mutual agreement that the sword was at least in better hands than the previous wielder.

 

_What is this… creature? Do you know?_

 

There was a pause and the Alien AI seemed to consider.

 

_The armour is certainly alien, but not the technology of my people. But the wearer, the wearer is human. At least, originally they were._

 

Locus’ blood ran cold at the knowledge that his assailant was once a human.

He turned his head as he heard his attacker searching, tracking him. He moved and slid behind the back of the shed to hide in shadow.

He took a deep breath and focused inwards, his head still hurting from the blow he’d received. He frowned as he looked to the corner and found his motion tracker completely blank.

 

_Your assailant has no vital signs. They will not appear on your tracker._

 

Santa said helpfully or rather unhelpfully. Locus’ frown deepened and he reached out to Santa once again.

 

_You have not aided me in combat before. Does this enemy make you nervous?_

 

_This enemy employs technology that is similar to my peoples own. However, it is not of my people. I have no knowledge of its abilities and it may be a threat to the temples I protect. You will not allow it to obtain the Great Key._

 

Locus straightened up slightly at Santa’s commanding tone. It was almost instinctive, responding to orders. It was also the first time Santa had seemingly been serious with him and not cryptic or snarky at his expense.

 

_I will not allow it._

 

_I suggest you avoid conflict rather than engage your assailant._

 

Locus sighed and checked his parametres before slowly making his way to where his stolen pelican sat silently. Thankfully it wasn't far and despite a few near misses, it appeared that his well-honed stealth skills had saved his life once more.

He circled his stolen vehicle, scrutinizing and checking it over as thoroughly, silently and careful as he could.

He reached a hand forward to remove a bug when he felt the alien AI flinch and the world suddenly fell silent and time slowed around him.

 

**_“Above you, you crazy fuck.”_ **

 

The unwanted voice suddenly snarked at him without warning causing him to be distracted for all but a second. He saw the blade go through just before the elbow as he pulled his arm back forcing the knife across and down his arm.

It stopped at the bone in his elbow and was pushed out by the force and inertia.

His felt nothing, filled with adrenaline and fury at being taken by surprise, as he drew his injured arm away away and grabbed at the Wasp warrior’s neck, all thoughts of his vow to kill no more suddenly gone.

He felt nothing but rage as he pushed hard against the Warrior’s throat, making them choke harshly and pushing them against his ship, ramming one of his many knives into the creature's shoulder.

It screamed, surprised at Locus’ sudden lethality towards it, as Locus with his good arm launched the Warrior away from him and into a nearby scrap pile.

Almost instinctively, mindlessly even, he destroyed all the tracking devices planted in his ship and took off with due haste, one eye firmly on the struggling black and yellow warrior.

Looking back, he was unsure whether his actions had been his own or if Santa had influenced his actions in order for him to get away.

Either way, he was grateful and put as much distance between himself and that planet the Wasp warrior had first attacked him.

The wound itself was deep, however, missed any vital veins or extremities and despite difficulty bending or moving his arm at the elbow, was not cause for alarm, at least not yet. He felt unease at the back of his mind from the alien AI and the faint laugh of his subconscious laughing at him in Felix’s voice.

 

* * *

 

“So is it him?” the large African American man asked poking the small unicorn haired lady who frowned at his touch. “Or is it another fake trying to get to you?”

“It's him,” she said softly. “It's actually Sam.”

The man gave a deep exhale and gazed at the semi-conscious man she stood beside, his left arm wrapped tightly in bandages that she slowly cut open revealing horrifically discoloured flesh and wounds that had festered and become pus-filled.

The patient gave a sharp gasp of pain as the woman gently pressed on the wound to judge the severity of his ailment.

She looked up at the patient's pale and gaunt face that was beaded with sweat. She placed a hand on his cheek and tilted his head so that he could look at her with fever glazed eyes.

“Samuel, how long ago did you get these wounds?” she asked him gently but with a firm tone.

Samuel blinked at her wearily before his right arm moved to try and reach for her, his strength failing him leaving him to use his words instead.

“Solaris,” he croaked and the Doctor named Solaris smiled at him.

“Yes Sam, my husband found you on our doorstep and took you to my surgery,” she spelt it out for the increasingly confused man. “You’re going to be fine. We’re going to fix you as best as we can.”

Samuel seemed to only become distressed at those words.

“You can't,” he choked out, his voice so full of pain it made Solaris’s heart run cold. “No one can fix me,” Samuel whimpered so heartbrokenly that Solaris was appalled at someone could sound so broken.

“Sunny, we need to transfer him to the acute ward,” Solaris looked up at the African American man as he pushed the emergency alert button. “His vitals are above the standard regulations by a significant amount,” he added in a rushed tone.

Solaris nodded and gazed back at Samuel who looked lost and confused among other things.

“Hey,” Solaris laid a gentle hand on Samuel’s chest and he flinched at her touch. She could feel his rapid, pulsing heart and a dangerous heat under her palm.

Samuel locked on to her face, his feverish, delirious eyes searching for comfort and respite. He was clearly not in a coherent or normal state of mind, affected deeply by his injuries and pain.

“It's going to be okay,” Solaris said gently cupping the side of Samuel’s face with her hand. He leaned into the gesture slightly, seemingly desperate for some kind of human contact.

“Sunny’s going to do her best to help you,” Solaris said with a sad smile. “I promise.”

The sick man seemed to relax slightly as the small hospital room filled with medical staff ready to transport him.

“You know it's not wise to treat someone close to you as a Doctor,” Solaris’s husband spoke as the watched the staff wheel Samuel’s bed out, carrying lines and equipment with them.

“That is why I trust you to take care of him Raphael,” Solaris said staring after the patient's bed.

Raphael glanced at Solaris with a sigh. “Of course, dear.”  He wrapped his arms around Solaris and squeezed her gently. “Anything for my boss who pays me. And is the mother of my children.

Solaris did nothing for a moment before reaching up and tugging his chin slightly.

“You’re worried I still have feelings for Sam aren't you?”

Raphael was silent for a second.

“He’s the same build as me, only he has long flowy warrior hair,” Raphael was unable to keep the jealousy out of his voice. “I am worried that I was just a replacement for-”

Raphael stumbled back as Solaris’s hand slapped **hard** against his cheek.

“Must you do this **right now?!”** Solaris snapped at him angrily. “I understand you're worried about my intentions but accusing me of using you as a **replacement!?** Do you really think I would dedicate my life to you if you were just a replacement?! Do you really think I would have your children?!”

“Sunny I didn't mean!” Raphael stepped forward but Solaris stepped away from him.

She took and deep breath and stared at the floor calming herself.

“I don't need this right now,” she said wearily. “I just, need some space. I need, to deal with one thing at a time.”

Raphael sighed and nodded. “I didn’t mean to accuse you - I'm sorry,” he said sympathetically and Solaris nodded at him slightly.

“Can we talk about this later please,” she asked him and Raphael nodded.

“Of course. Go and help your friend. I’ll get one of the on-call Doctor's to assist you.”

Solaris only nodded, turned heel and left.

 

* * *

 

 It was early morning when Samuel Ortez stirred from his fever induced dreams and delirious state.

He awoke to find his wounded arm immobilised and IV catheters in his uninjured one. It was difficult to move as cords and wires trailed from medical patches on his chest and oxygen tubes hung in his nose.

A faint moan alerted the young multi-colour haired lady to his conscious state and she looked at him before finally seeing actual recognition in those silver eyes.

She stood and approached the side of his bed.

“Samuel?”

He looked at her, recognising the burn marks across the darker skinned face as the result of a pulse grenade. She wore a large purple grey poncho sweater over her underskin, her horned helmet sitting on the bench next to his own cracked one.

 

**' _Hey, do you think she's still in love with your stupid scarred face?’_**

 

That. Voice again.

He suppressed the urge to flinch and focused on the woman's face.

“Solaris Guinto,” he acknowledged and the woman flashed him a wide smile.

‘Hello Samuel,” she said with great relief in his voice. “I’m glad to see you again. And it’s good to see that you’re no longer delirious.”

There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was frayed and unkempt.

 

**_'Gee woman, at least put some makeup on to greet an old friend. Especially one you wanted to bang.’_ **

 

Locus pushed back the vulgar voice.

“I wish, it could have been in better circumstances,” Locus remarked.

“If it had been better circumstances you would have never have approached me,” Solaris pointed out.

The statement, although true, still stung. At least she was still very knowledgeable in how he was as a person.

Solaris frowned at looked down at his injured arm.

“If you had come to me sooner, I would have been able to handle your wounds for a better outcome,” she began hesitantly. “The antibiotics have stopped the infection for now but, there still could be resistant bacteria that could multiply and land us back where we started. You left seeking medical attention a little late Ortez.”

Locus glazed at her slowly understanding where she was going with this.

“You, you might have to amputate my arm,” he realised and Solaris nodded.

“First sign of antibiotic resistance and we amputate,” Solaris said her voice passive and clinical. “I’m sorry, but, even if it doesn't happen, your arm will take a long time to rehabilitate and cause you problems for the rest of your life.”

Locus looked at his knees contemplating his predicament quietly.

 

**_‘Serves you right, asshole.’_ **

 

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he suddenly flinched involuntarily. Solaris’s face looked sad at his reaction for a brief second but she withdrew her hand.

 “You- you're worse than when you were after the war,” Solaris murmured under her breath but Locus still heard her.

 

 **_‘She thinks you're crazy.’_ ** A taunting voice came to his mind and he closed his eyes pushing it back.

 

“How long have you been hearing Felix's voice in your head?”

Locus choked and stared at her a chill running through his body.

“How?”

“When you were delirious you started insulting the medical staff. But it wasn't in your normal tone, it was in Felix's,” Solaris pointed out carefully. “Only met him a few times but I know that weasel’s tone.”

Locus stared at his right hand. Flexing it slightly. He had been so out of it, that the voice in his head had taken control and, and turned him into Felix in his delirium.

Felix had gotta so far into his head that a facet of his mind now took his form?

Just how far did Felix’s manipulations go? How much had the orange mercenary influenced his own mind.

He began to panic, suddenly scared of his own mind, his own subconscious.

All those years, all those years of partnership, once a very mutual one that at some point had turned one sided without him ever realising it.

Even in death, Felix’s hold over him still remained tight on him.

“Hey, easy,” he suddenly distantly heard and felt Solaris’s gentle touch grounding him as he realised he was having trouble breathing.

“Come on, I'm here, it's okay,” he forced himself to breathe evenly as he clung to Solaris’s words.

“That's it,” Solaris grasped his hand in hers, his own calloused hardened hand dwarfing the smaller lady's softer hands. “Just focus on breathing, take your time, don't rush.”

Her slender fingers ran over the scars on the back of his hand. He flinched and forced himself to stare at Solaris, at something that wasn't… himself. Something stable and just… not himself.

Her eyes were mismatched, he noted absentmindedly. In her left her a digital contact that glowed slightly: possibly a device to help her attend to her job more accurately.  Possibly an internal interface with her brain that helped her record and extrapolate. A biomechanical brain implant that allowed for more efficient work.

 

**_‘Don't you wish you had one of those, Mr robot?’_ **

 

He gritted his teeth and focus on Solaris, reaching out to touch the fluffy woollen collar she wore around her.

 

Just focus on the texture.

 

Just ground your mind.

 

**_Just jump off a cliff._ **

 

“Sam,” Solaris was suddenly perched beside him on the bed, her hands on his shoulders, mismatched eyes staring into his grey.

 

He placed his good hand on her shoulder, trying to steady his grip on reality.

 

Solaris was real.

 

Felix was dead.

 

He was okay.

 

He was safe.

 

Solaris could help him. Ground him.

 

They sat there for a long moment, Locus’ breathing slowly evening out. He clung to Solaris’ woollen jumper for a little while, making sure he had his bearings.

 “Sam?”

 “I - I'm okay now, thank you,” he said his voice small and strained.

 “Are you sure? That was a pretty serious anxiety attack,” Solaris looked at him worried, still gripping his shoulder.

 He nodded and looked into her worried face.

Solaris moved away from him hesitantly making sure that he didn't relapse into a panicked state. She had always been aware of his personal aversion to being touched and respected it, but he could see that she wanted to comfort him desperately.

 “I’m okay now,” he stated trying to reassure her and she gave a simple nod before going over to the monitor next to the bed.

She didn't seem to want to press the issue of his mental health again in fear of causing him to panic again. He was grateful, but he could see that she wanted to address the issue.

“They're going to observe you over the next few days, make sure that you're stable and going to recover,” Solaris said quietly. “Don’t want you to relapse now.”

There was a moment of silence.

“If you’re worried about the bounty on you, no one knows you’re here,” Solaris said turning towards the window slightly. “Private ward, faked insurance papers and if anyone asks: your name is Manuel Bridgeman.”

Locus nodded absentmindedly before looking up at the Doctor.

“You didn’t have to-”

“And you think I would prefer to have bounty hunters shoot up my hospital? I think not, mercenary,” Solaris chided and Locus gave her a deep frown.

 

“Are you - are you aware of what I did on Chorus?”

 

Solaris freezed and did not look at him, confirming his suspicions.

 

“Why are you helping me if you knew?”

 

Silence.

 

“Do you still have feelings for me?”

 

Solaris turned and looked at him, clearly unnerved.

 “I don’t know,” she said quietly. “You coming back has opened, old wounds.”

 Locus looked away from her and stared at his bed.

“But you sought me out, you came to me as a person in need of a doctor,” Solaris’s expression softened and she approached his bed. “It is my responsibility to make sure you heal. Something I should have done long ago. Then maybe, maybe you could have recovered from the Great War and become greater than the trauma you experienced.”

 Locus stared at Solaris quizzically. She looked sad and guilty, fiddling with the cuffs on her sweater.

“You were a resident doctor then,” Locus gave her, “You were still learning how to do your job. My welfare was in the hands of your teacher.”

“But you were my friend!” Solaris suddenly snapped at him. “I should have referred you to a therapist or someone who could actually help youl! Someone who could stop you from making the stupid decision to go off with that rat faced fuckwit and becoming, becoming...”

 “A monster?” Locus offered and Solaris looked at him tears in her eyes.

 “I failed you, as a friend and a medical practitioner,” she choked out sadly. “Then you disappeared and I didn’t hear anything about you for almost a decade until that broadcast!”

 

Silence.

 

Solaris stared at the floor sadly, tears silently making their way down her face.

“I’m sorry,” she gave him sadly.

Locus felt extreme guilt all of a sudden. It must have been hard for her, the last decade not hearing anything from and person she called a friend. He had thought that after he had recovered from his war wounds, after he had confessed that he did not have feelings for her, that she had moved on with her life.

He reached out and grasped her arm gently. She looked up at him with watered sad eyes making him feel even more guilty.

“I didn’t want to burden you,” he admitted some what lamely. “I thought, I thought I didn’t matter to you after I rejected your romantic feelings for me.”

“You were still my friend Sam,” Solaris saidly with a sad smile. “I still cared about you, I still wanted to be your friend.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not, I’m not good with feelings. That hasn’t changed about me,” Locus mumbled looking away from her and Solaris gave a small laugh.

“I’ve always known that,” she smirked. She hesitantly leaned into him and Locus found himself not flinching away from her embrace. “Regardless of what happened, you’re still the same dork I wanted to bang all those years ago. You’re just hiding under several more layers of steel and iron.”

She buried her face into his shoulder and hugged him gently.

“I guess, I guess I didn’t feel like I was worth your friendship or feelings,” Locus offered and Solaris tighten her grip slightly. “Especially now I don’t understand why, I’m a murderer, a killer.”

Solaris broke the hug and looked at him with mournful eyes.

“I hope one day you can see why,” Solaris said kindly. “Underneath that ironhard shell is a sweet guy who just wants the best for everyone, even his enemies.”

“Others will never see it that way,” Locus countered and Solaris frowned at him.

“But they do not know you. They only see a facade,” Solaris gently poked his shoulder. “And big scary muscles.”

Locus stared at the unicorn haired woman before turning his head. Against the dark sky, a pink glow had begun to fill the window frame.

“The things I did, are irredeemable, I attempted to commit genocide, I’ve killed hundreds of innocent people” he said quietly making sure to stare her in the eye. “You should have informed the authorities the second I turned up here.”

“You’re my patient,” Solaris said sternly. “You’re a human and you’re my friend. And since you came to me, you’re my responsibility. I am not letting you leave this place until you have both healed physically and mentally.”

He flinched at the word mentally but continued staring into Solaris’s blue eyes that had suddenly filled with determination and fire.

 

**_‘Oh look, she’s just as insane as you are, how touching.’_ **

 

He bit back the voice and gave Solaris Guinto a strained smile.

 

“Thank-you, Solaris.”

 

The Unicorn haired woman flashed him a grin.

 

“You’re welcome Samuel.”

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
